Hechiceros y pilotos
by Mitsudani
Summary: Orphen y Majik aparecen en el medio del desierto luego de que Majik realiza mal un hechizo que estaba aprendiendo y se encuentran con los pilotos Gundam que pasaban unos días de descanso en la mansión de Quatre. Por la noche aparece una extraña neblina en
1. El hechizo equivocado

HECHICEROS Y PILOTOS

**CAPÍTULO 1: **El hechizo equivocado

Un pequeño grupo de pájaros huyó asustado desde varios árboles al escuchar una bulliciosa voz que interrumpía la usual tranquilidad del bosque.

- Vamos Orphen! – gritaba Cleo. – Vamos a la ciudad de una vez! Está muy cerca de aquí, no tienes excusas! -

- Pero Maestro... – Majik interrumpió haciendo que Orphen se volteara hacia él con una cara casi somnolienta. – No se olvide de mis lecciones, de lo contrario mi padre no seguirá pagándole si... -

- No te cansas de decir siempre los mismo, muchacho? – respondió él.

Majik se enfadó por esa respuesta, y Cleo se sintió igual al ver que el muchacho de cabello oscuro no le prestaba atención.

- Y bien! – dijo ella. – No voy a desperdiciar este hermoso día en este lugar deshabitado... Iré a recorrer la ciudad con o sin ustedes... Vámonos, Leki. – La chica rubia comenzó a alejarse seguida por su pequeña mascota.

Orphen permaneció unos instantes viéndola marcharse. Ir con ella sólo significaría más discusiones, y por otra parte ya hacía más de una semana desde que había postergado las clases de Majik por una u otra razón.

- Bien... en dónde íbamos? Ya dominas todo lo que te enseñé? -

- Bueno... no del todo, Maestro... – respondió Majik apenado. – Pero estuve practicando mucho. Va a enseñarme el hechizo de teletransportación? -

- Eso es para un nivel mucho más avanzado que el tuyo. – Orphen comenzó a caminar aburrido, con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la cabeza, pero enseguida se detuvo. – Mm, en fin... creo que al menos puedes ir aprendiendo lo básico. -

La gran sonrisa de Majik mostraba su felicidad.

Menos de una hora más tarde Orphen ya se había cansado de hablar. Su pequeño alumno había escuchado cada una de sus palabras con suma atención.

- Bueno... suficiente por hoy. – dijo finalmente el hechicero luego de dar un bostezo.

- Oh... Maestro... – titubeó Majik. – Podría hacer una demostración? -

- Qué? Una demostración? – Orphen se acercó al muchacho. – Mm... supongo que no estaría mal... -

Con sólo cerrar los ojos y pronunciar una palabra fue suficiente.

"_Desaparecer!" _

- Increíble, Maestro! – dijo Majik sonriendo de emoción. – Usted cree que yo pueda realizar ese conjuro algún día? – El joven miró hacia todos lados pero Orphen no aparecía por ninguna parte. – Maestro? -

Después de unos segundos sintió una mano sobre su cabeza.

- Aprendiste algo, Majik? – Orphen se encontraba justo detrás de él.

- Maestro, es magnífico! Puedo intentarlo? -

- Oh... bueno... – dijo Orphen frotando un dedo en su mejilla mientras desviaba la vista de su aprendiz. – No es recomend... -

Por desgracia Majik se apresuró demasiado.

"_Volver al lugar de siempre!"_

- NECIO! – le gritó Orphen mientras lo golpeaba con su codo en la cabeza. – Por qué no me dejas terminar! No es recomendable que utilices magias que aún no puedes controlar, puede ser muy peligroso! -

- Lo siento mucho, Maestro! – Majik se puso de pie adolorido, pero al hacerlo notó algo alrededor. Una delgada línea de luz brillante en forma de círculo estaba rodeándolos. – Maestro... Qué es eso? -

Orphen hizo una expresión de asombro sin decir una palabra. Su alumno había realizado mal el hechizo, pero le sorprendía hasta donde podían llegar los poderes de Majik en ciertas ocasiones. A pesar de tener un talento natural para la magia aún era un principiante.

- Cómo que qué es! – gritó Orphen golpeándolo otra vez. – Lo hiciste mal! Eres un imprudente! Te dije...! Mm...? – La línea de luz comenzó a resplandecer con mayor intensidad deteniendo las palabras del muchacho. Luego una pared luminosa se levantó del suelo, encerrándolos.

- Maestro Orphen, qué hacemos! -

- Quédate donde estás... – el hechicero puso ambas manos delante de él. – _Guíame, mensajero de la muerte!_ -

Majik se protegió detrás de su maestro mientras una luz enceguecedora no permitía ver nada. Unos instantes después, cuando entreabrió los ojos, ya todo parecía haber pasado.

- Bien hecho, Ousho-sama! – exclamó Majik sin darse cuenta de la mirada ruda que aún tenía el otro muchacho. Cuando levantó la vista por fin notó que todo el paisaje había cambiado. – D-dónde estamos? -

El lugar estaba cubierto por pasto corto, había un pequeño lago y los únicos árboles que se encontraba allí eran unas cuantas palmeras. A lo lejos, en el horizonte, podía distinguirse una línea blanquecina que parecía ser una llanura interminable de arena.

- Qué calor hace aquí! Dónde cree que estemos, Maestro? – preguntó Majik.

- No lo sé... Pero esto parece un oasis en el desierto... -

Majik comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones en busca de una señal, pero cuando volteó a su derecha vio algo que lo sorprendió y lo asustó muchísimo.

- M-Ma-es-tro... que es... e-eso...! -

Orphen tuvo la misma reacción que su alumno al ver aquella cosa gigantesca.

- Parece... alguna clase de robot o algo así... – Orphen trató de percibir algún movimiento de parte artefacto pero éste se mantenía sentado e inmóvil.

- No creo que nos haga daño si no asusta a los animales, no lo cree Maestro? – observó Majik más distendido al ver como más de una docena de rosados flamencos se posaban en el robot negro y blanco. El chico quiso acercarse pero su maestro lo golpeó por enésima vez.

- No te olvides que estamos aquí por tu culpa, Majik! Te he dicho mil veces que en la hechicería no es fácil progresar! -

- Sumimasen Ousho-sama! -

- Mm? Qué es aquello? – Orphen divisó a lo lejos varias tiendas detrás de unas palmeras.

- Parece un campamento... bastante grande... -

- Vamos a investigar. – Orphen se puso en marcha caminando despreocupado con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Pero Maestro... qué no vamos a regresar? -

El hechicero se detuvo y miró de soslayo a su aprendiz. – Y acaso tú sabes cómo? –

- Oh... yo pensé que usted... -

- Bah... ya pensaré en algo... – Orphen volvió a caminar. – Ya conoces a Cleo... es capaz de quedarse en un hotel de la ciudad y no regresar en al menos dos días! Andando! -

- Bueno, al menos no tendré que... – Majik estaba a punto de dar un paso pero...

- Ah, no te olvides del equipaje! – le gritó Orphen.

- Nani! Creí que no...! – el muchacho se volteó y vio esa muy conocida, gran y pesada mochila en el suelo. – Oh... esto es increíble... – dijo angustiado. Cargó la mochila en su espalda y trató de caminar a prisa para alcanzar a Orphen mientras le gritaba que lo esperara.

Los dos no avanzaron mucho cuando se vieron rodeados de varios hombres con vestimentas árabes que no tenían expresiones nada amigables en sus rostros.

- Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó uno de ellos en tanto se les acercaba con un arma entre sus manos.

- Si me sigues apuntando con esa cosa jamás te lo diré. – desafió Orphen. – Yo que ustedes no provocaría a un hechicero negro... -

- Hechicero negro? -

- No buscamos problemas, venimos pacíficamente! – argumentó Majik para intentar disminuir la tensión.

- Mejo llevémoslos con el amo Quatre. – dijo otro de los hombres bajando su arma. – Caminen. -

Majik sonreía afectadamente mientras los desconocidos los guiaban, sin embargo Orphen se veía bastante molesto.

- Quiénes son ellos, Rashid? – preguntó Quatre al ver a sus hombres acercándose junto a los desconocidos.

- Los encontramos cerca de Sandrock, amo Quatre. -

- Qué! Tú eres quien está al mando aquí! – Orphen se quedó sumamente sorprendido observando al joven rubio. Se veía tan pequeño e inocente que no podía creer cómo con esa suave vocecita podía hacer que aquella cantidad de hombres le obedeciera.

- Mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner, y ustedes... – el muchacho miró el equipaje que llevaba Majik. - ... han de ser viajeros, por lo visto, verdad? -

- Sí! – se apresuró Majik. – Y ya estoy algo cansado de llevar esta pesada mochila. -

- Cansado? – agregó Orphen. – Pero si apenas caminamos unos cuantos metros! -

- Hace semanas que vengo cargando su equipaje y el de Cleo, por si no lo recuerda, Maestro! – Majik agudizó un poco su tono de voz.

- Deja de quejarte, eso te hará más fuerte. -

- Pero Maes... -

Quatre interrumpió la discusión esbozando una sonrisa.

- Auda, prepárales algo de beber a los recién llegados, y tú Abdul, encárgate de su equipaje. -

Los dos hombres asintieron de inmediato frente a las caras asombradas del hechicero y su aprendiz.

- Estábamos preparando todo para volver a la mansión que mi familia tiene en esta zona, si gustan pueden venir, allí sólo están unos amigos. -

- Dijiste... mansión? – el rostro de Orphen pareció iluminarse. – No estaría nada mal! -

- Maestro, no sea tan pretencioso. – dijo Majik algo avergonzado.

- Vamos Majik... – el chico de ojos color avellana se acercó a su alumno y le habló en una forma aún más pretenciosa. – Tú también deseas tomarte un descanso, ne? -

- Bueno... yo... – el pequeño rubio se mostró indeciso sólo hasta que Abdul tomó el equipaje y Auda le dio un vaso lleno de lo que parecía un delicioso y refrescante jugo de frutas. – No creo que tenga nada de malo. -


	2. El hechicero negro

**HECHICEROS Y PILOTOS**

**CAPÍTULO 2: **El hechicero negro

- Vamos Trowa! – gritaba Duo desde la piscina mirando a su amigo que estaba en el trampolín. – Crees que puedas superar al salto de Heero? -

El muchacho de ojos verdes pareció no escucharlo, aunque segundos después se arrojó al agua luego de dar algunas vueltas y acrobacias mientras caía. El salto fue simplemente perfecto y espectacular.

- Ah, vaya... olvidé lo del circo... – acotó Duo.

Trowa enseguida salió del agua y Heero comenzó a subir al trampolín una vez más.

- Oigan compañeros... – dijo Duo guiñando un ojo. – Hoy es un precioso día, hagamos algo divertido! – Como era de esperar, sus dos colegas no mostraron ni el más mínimo entusiasmo en sus rostros. – Por casualidad recuerdan el momento en que se convirtieron en dos cubos de hielo? – bromeó el chico de cabello largo justo cuando se percató de que Wufei se encontraba a un borde de la piscina tomando sol. Enseguida esbozó una sonrisa malvadosa y rápidamente empezó a echarle agua, empapándolo sin importarle las consecuencias que significaba hacerlo enojar.

- Maldita sea, Maxwell! – gritó Wufei más enfadado de lo que Duo habría imaginado.

- Si te quedabas ahí más tiempo el sol comenzaría a hacerte daño! – el piloto de Deathscythe comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras continuaba salpicándolo.

Wufei estaba a punto de tirarse al agua para golpear a Duo cuando llegó Quatre junto a dos jóvenes extraños.

Todos se detuvieron frente a su presencia. Heero los observó desde la punta del trampolín, Trowa les echó un vistazo tras sus anteojos de sol y Wufei se volteó a ver olvidándose de Duo.

- Ah, hola! – los saludó "Shinigami" moviendo una de sus manos. – Quiénes son ellos, Quatre? -

- Son viajeros, están algo cansados y los invité a quedarse aquí por un tiempo. -

Duo salió de la piscina y se acercó a ellos. – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Duo Maxwell. –

- Soy Orphen, hechicero negro, y él es mi aprendiz, Majik. – respondió el muchacho más alto.

- Vaya que son extraños! -

Orphen miró sobre el hombro de Duo y observó a los otros tres muchachos que estaban cerca de la piscina. – Son tus amigos? –

- Oh, sí! Déjenme presentárselos. – comenzó Duo con un dejo de picardía en su mirada. – Aquel muchacho de cabello y ojos negros es Wufei Chang. Tiene el carácter bastante fuerte y no soporta a los débiles. Se enoja con mucha facilidad así que yo les recomendaría que sean precavidos con él. -

Orphen y Majik miraron algo sorprendidos a Wufei.

- Aquel de cabello marrón con el pelo sobre la cara es Trowa Barton. Es tranquilo y habla muy poco, así que no creo que tengan problemas. -

Las miradas del hechicero y su alumno se voltearon hacia Trowa.

- Y por último aquel chico de mirada tan fría es Heero Yuy. – Duo cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros. – Es antipático, antisocial y le gusta hacer todo por sí solo. – el muchacho se les acercó más y les habló casi susurrando. – Sabían que él mismo se acomoda sus huesos si se fractura? Agh! De sólo pensarlo me da náuseas! -

- Entonces no somos los únicos extraños, ne? – dijo Orphen.

- Bueno, si dijiste que eras hechicero no estaría mal que nos muestres algunos trucos después de la cena, eh? – Duo se alejó sonriendo sin obtener una respuesta. – See ya! -

Quatre invitó a Majik y a Orphen a sentarse un momento en la mesa que estaba en el porche para conversar.

- En verdad eres un hechicero? – comenzó Quatre. – Puedes utilizar magia? -

- Acaso piensas que estoy mintiendo? – contestó Orphen con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

- Oh, no, sólo se me hace algo difícil de creer. -

- A mí se me hace difícil de creer que hayan dejado a un chico de tu edad al mando de esta lujosa mansión y todos esos hombres... -

- Lo siento, no quise... -

- No tienes que disculparte, fuiste muy amable al invitarnos aquí. Además es muy sencillo demostrarte que sí soy un verdadero hechicero... A propósito, que edad tienes? -

- Tengo 15 años. -

- Apenas un año más que tú, Majik! – exclamó Orphen sorprendido.

- Lo ve, Maestro? – dijo su alumno sonriendo ampliamente. – La edad no es lo im... -

Quatre vio asombrado como el muchacho de cabello oscuro golpeaba a su aprendiz en la cabeza.

- Bueno... – dijo el heredero de la familia Winner con una sonrisa afectada. – Vengan conmigo, les diré cuales serán sus habitaciones. -

- No comeremos cerebros de monos, verdad? – bromeó Duo cuando todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa para la cena.

- Por supuesto que no. – respondió Quatre sonriendo. – Pensé que una comida occidental les gustaría a todos. -

- Bueno... – Duo encogió sus hombros mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía. – A mi gusto personal habría preferido unas hamburguesas con papas fritas o bien una pizza, pero... -

Luego de que Wufei le pidiera de malas maneras que se callara comenzaron a comer.

Durante la comida sólo Quatre y Duo conversaron con Orphen y Majik, los demás se mantuvieron callados.

- Maestro, ahora que terminamos de cenar... – dijo Majik – No va mostrarles alguno de sus conjuros? -

- Oh, bueno... – Orphen dudó un poco. – La mayoría de los hechizos de magia negra son algo peligrosos... déjame pensar... Alguien tiene algún objeto valioso por ahí? -

- Mm... – Duo se mostró pensativo por un instante y luego se levantó de la mesa. – Ya sé que podría ser! Espérenme un segundo! – el muchacho corrió hasta el living y regresó rápidamente portando algo.

- Oye... eso es...! – Heero apoyó violentamente ambas manos en la mesa y se levantó enojado.

- Crees que te sirva la computadora portátil de Heero? – sonrió Duo alcanzándosela al hechicero.

- Sí, supongo que está bien. – Orphen se puso de pie, se alejó un poco de la mesa para que todos lo vean y arrojó la computadora con todas sus fuerzas al piso. Ésta se abrió con el fuerte impacto y varios pedazos de cristal saltaron de la pantalla.

- Omae o...! – Heero comenzó su típica frase pero no sabía si golpear a Duo o a Orphen.

- Tranquilo, muchacho. – dijo el hechicero esbozando una sonrisa mientras apuntaba sus palmas hacia el suelo donde estaba la deshecha laptop. – _Rayo de luz regeneradora!_ – Una brillante luz púrpura iluminó el lugar y como si fuera una película rebobinada la computadora regresó a las manos de Orphen en una pieza.

- Sugoi! – exclamó Quatre tan impresionado como los demás. Incluso Trowa mostró asombro en su rostro.

- Y bien? Supongo que ya están convencidos de que soy un verdadero hechicero, ne? – Orphen sonrió en tanto Heero le quitaba la computadora y se iba al living luego de dirigirle una ruda mirada.

- Tú también puedes hacer eso, Majik? – le preguntó Quatre.

- Bueno... yo... – respondió el chico con una mano detrás de la cabeza – Aún soy un aprendiz. -

- Bueno, si me disculpan voy a ver un poco de televisión al living. – Duo se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse – Si es que Heero no tiene problema, claro! -

Segundos después Wufei también se levantó diciendo que se iba a dormir.

- Bien Majik, será mejor que también nosotros aprovechemos para descansar. – dijo Orphen.

- Hai Ousho-sama! -

Los dos se fueron a sus habitaciones luego de darle las gracias a Quatre.

- También te irás a dormir? – Trowa sorprendió a Quatre con la pregunta.

- Eso me gustaría... pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer. -

Ya era casi medianoche. Trowa se había quedado con Duo mirando televisión. Apenas un momento atrás Heero había dejado de teclear en su computadora para irse a dormir.

- Nunca te preguntaste qué es lo que hace todo el tiempo con esa laptop? – preguntó Duo apagando el televisor.

- Preparar informes, conseguir información confidencial, arreglar ciertos detalles... No creo que sea otra cosa. – Trowa respondió seriamente. Con el tono cómplice con el que su colega había hecho la pregunta seguramente no era la respuesta que esperaba. – Acaso tú pensabas en otra cosa? -

- Ja, ja, ja! No me hagas caso! – Duo dio un bostezo y se desperezó estirando los brazos hacia arriba. – Qué sueño tengo... Hasta mañana! -

Trowa permaneció unos instantes solo en el living cuando Duo se fue. Un rato después comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, pero cuando caminaba lentamente por el pasillo de las habitaciones una puerta entreabierta llamó su atención.

El joven de ojos verdes entró y caminó unos pasos. El sitio estaba algo oscuro pero aún así vio a Quatre dormido sobre el escritorio, con su computadora aún encendida.

Trowa pensó que habría de estar muy cansado como para dormirse en una posición tan incómoda, aunque por otro lado no le parecía extraño ya que había visto a Quatre bastante ocupado los últimos días.

- Amo Quatre? – Rashid entró imprevistamente haciendo que Trowa levantara la vista y dejara de mirar al chico rubio.

- Debió estar muy cansado como para dormirse aquí. – el piloto de Heavyarms le dijo lo que había estado pensando segundos atrás. También se le cruzó por la cabeza preguntarle al capitán de los Maganacs cómo era posible que Quatre estuviera tan agotado teniendo a cuarenta hombres a su servicio, pero no quiso sonar suspicaz.

- Ya es muy tarde. – dijo Rashid – Lo llevaré a su habitación. -

- Descuida. – repuso Trowa – Yo me ocuparé. -


	3. La bruma misteriosa

**HECHICEROS Y PILOTOS**

**CAPÍTULO 3:** La bruma misteriosa

"_Amo Quatre..."_

"_Cualquiera de nosotros moriría por usted..."_

"_Oh, que dulce eres, pequeño hermanito!"_

"_Hijo desobediente!"_

Quatre se despertó sobresaltado a mitad de la noche llevando una de sus manos a su cara. Las voces del sueño que acababa de tener aún retumbaban en su cabeza. Pensó que no estaría durmiendo muy bien, entonces salió de la cama y se asomó al pasillo. Todo estaba oscuro.

En ese momento recordó que se había quedado dormido mientras trabajaba en su escritorio. No entendía por qué estaba ahora en su habitación y con su pijama puesto, pero de todos modos aún seguía algo atontado por el sueño y no pensó en ello detenidamente. Tampoco sabía qué hora era, aunque al no oír ningún sonido pensó que debía ser muy tarde. Seguramente ya estaban todos dormidos.

De todas formas salió al pasillo pensando en ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, la noche estaba bastante calurosa. Enseguida notó su vista muy borrosa.

- Nan da yo! -

Quatre se alarmó. No era producto del sueño, una espesa neblina estaba por todo el lugar.

- Qué está pasando aquí! – el muchacho empezó a caminar lentamente a tientas mientras llamaba a algunos de los Maganacs. Apenas veía por dónde iba. La blanca y densa neblina no dejaba ver nada.

Comenzó a preguntarse de dónde habría salido y temió que tuviera algo que ver con el hechicero Orphen. No, ellos parecían ser buenas personas, pero... aún así seguían siendo unos desconocidos...

Quatre sentía una atmósfera muy enrarecida, tenía la sensación de ver rostros en la neblina. Trató de convencerse de que era sólo su imaginación, pero no evitó sentirse asustado. Continuó caminando a pesar de que su pecho había comenzado a dolerle. No comprendía por qué le sucedía eso y tampoco por qué el nombre de Heero se cruzó vagamente por su cabeza.

Se había olvidado por completo de bajar a la cocina para tomar agua, ahora sólo pensaba en llegar a la habitación de Rashid y contarle lo que estaba pasando. Pero cuando dobló en el pasillo alguien lo jaló hacia atrás mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano. Los ojos de Quatre se ensancharon. El agresor lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza, sin embargo, antes de que tratara de liberarse, lo soltó.

- Heero! Qué...! -

- Hay que llamar a ese hechicero y despertar a los demás. – dijo él interrumpiendo a Quatre mientras sostenía un arma entre sus manos. – Dudo mucho que nosotros podamos solucionar esto. -

- Solucionar? Te refieres a esta neblina? No entiendo que es lo que ocurre... – el muchacho rubio estaba confundido. El dolor en su pecho empezaba a tornarse más molesto.

- Qué te sucede? – preguntó Heero al intuir que su colega no se sentía bien, aunque no sonó para nada amable.

- N-nada... – contestó él con una leve sonrisa. No le habría agradado la actitud del chico de cabello castaño si no fuera porque ya conocía su personalidad. Por otro lado no le sorprendía que Heero estuviera despierto. No podía esperar más del "soldado perfecto" que estuviera alerta toda la noche.

- Entonces apresúrate. -

Quatre se quedó por un momento viendo como su amigo se alejaba. Algo lo preocupaba terriblemente: la anterior vez que su pecho le había dolido de esa manera Heero se había autodetonado con todo y gundam... Trató de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se dirigió a la habitación de Majik tan rápido como la molesta neblina se lo permitió.

- Majik! Despierta! – dijo Quatre una vez allí – Tienes que llamar a Orphen! -

- Qué-qué sucede? – respondió el chico sentándose en su cama con los ojos entreabiertos.

- Me temo que nada bueno... -

- Levántate. – Heero habló secamente mientras descorría de un tirón las sábanas de la cama de Duo.

- Oye hermano, qué diablos te pasa! – respondió él enojado, despertándose en un segundo.

- Tenemos problemas. -

- Qué! – Duo vio el arma que llevaba su colega y después notó que una sustancia gaseosa comenzaba a entrar al cuarto por debajo de la puerta. – Cielos! – el muchacho se alarmó y de un salto se paró en la cama – La casa se está incendiando! -

- No es eso. – Heero no quitaba la vista de la entrada – Es una bruma muy extraña, está cubriendo todo el lugar. Te hace ver cosas muy raras... -

- Espera un minuto... No entiendo nada de lo que dices. -

- Hechicería. -

- No me dirás que ese brujo Orphen le echó una maldición a la mansión de Quatre... – dijo Duo sin nada de seriedad.

- Quédate durmiendo si quieres. – Heero abrió la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la neblina había llenado el cuarto.

- Y perderme la diversión? – sonrió Duo siguiendo a su colega – Debí imaginarme que esa no era una pistola de agua! -

Al salir al pasillo se encontraron con Rashid y Wufei.

- En dónde está el amo Quatre? – preguntó el capitán de los Maganacs.

- No lo sé – respondió Duo – Pero parece que esta neblina desveló a todo el mundo! -

- Fue a buscar a ese hechicero. – Heero no dejaba en ningún momento de mirar hacia los lados.

- Esto sólo puede ser culpa de él. – Wufei enseguida se mostró molesto – Quién sabe que esté tramando... -

- Eh? Y el desayuno? – Orphen no entendía nada cuando Majik lo fue a despertar.

- Maestro, son las cuatro de la mañana, mire esta neblina! No sé qué es, tiene que hacer algo! -

El hechicero se levantó de mala gana y miró de reojo a su aprendiz mientras se desperezaba. – Ya me temía que algo así pasaría... Nada bueno resulta si se entrecruzan dos dimensiones diferentes... –

Entre tanto, Quatre se había sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación. El dolor de su pecho lo mantenía callado.

- Según ciertos libros de hechicería los espíritus que no pueden descansar en paz suelen habitar las dimensiones intermedias. – informó Orphen – Recuerdas al que solía aparecer junto con Agosto Sangriento?-

- E-Entonces... es un fantasma? – dijo Majik mostrándose asustado – Cómo haremos para que se vaya? -

- Hay algunos conjuros que podemos utilizar. Vamos Majik, tal vez necesite tu ayuda. -

- Hai! -

Mientras Orphen se aprestaba a salir del cuarto, Majik se acercó a Quatre. – Te sientes bien? Mejor quédate aquí, mi maestro se encargará de todo. –

- No, descuida, no me siento tan mal. – respondió él poniéndose de pie – Hay que encontrar a los demás. -

Así los tres salieron al pasillo y enseguida se encontraron con Trowa.

- Los otros están por allá. – dijo él señalando hacia el frente – Ninguno sabe que está ocurriendo... Tal vez el hechicero lo sepa... -

- Nada de que preocuparse. – Orphen sonrió con confianza – Esto es sólo consecuencia del hechizo equivocado de mi alumno que nos trajo aquí... -

Unos minutos después todos estaban reunidos en medio de la bruma.

- No les parece gracioso? – Duo dejó escapar una risita – Ninguno de nosotros tuvo tiempo siquiera para vestirse, ja, ja, ja! Oh, claro, tú seguro ni te acostaste, verdad Sr. Antipático?... Heero? – Al no obtener una respuesta, el chico se volteó sólo para encontrarse con la punta de un arma justo en su frente. – Heero, qué haces! -

- Omae... omae... – La mano del piloto del Gundam 01 tembló ligeramente. Apretó sus dientes como si estuviera luchando contra alguien. Él no quería disparar, pero algo en su cabeza lo obligaba a hacerlo.

Los demás estaban algo alejados e inmóviles. Si antes no comprendían qué sucedía, ahora mucho menos. Debían actuar con precaución: un movimiento en falso y Duo lo pagaría muy caro.

- Ahora dirás que el fantasma poseyó a Heero? – le dijo Trowa a Orphen con notable desconfianza.

- Es muy probable. -

- No parece preocuparte mucho... -

Enseguida Majik se interpuso entre ellos, tratando de evitar sospechas. – Oh, no, pero el Maestro siempre se comporta de esa manera, se los juro! –

Quatre caminó unos pasos y enfrentó a Heero a pesar de las advertencias de Rashid, quien le pedía desesperadamente que regresara con los demás.

- Detente, tú no quieres hacer esto! – le dijo viéndose más adolorido que antes.

- Oye, amigo, ten cuidado – decía Duo mientras Heero ahora lo sujetaba por el cuello. – Este sujeto es capaz de cualquier cosa, créeme!-

- No... no quieres hacerlo... – volvió a decir Quatre – Ninguno de los dos lo desea... -

A Duo se le cruzó por la cabeza si su rubio compañero también estaría poseído por el fantasma, que decía cosas tan raras. Trató de liberarse pero lo único que logró fue que Heero lo sujetara con mayor fuerza, casi hasta el punto de comenzar a asfixiarlo.

- Detente, por favor! – rogó Quatre acercándose más.

- Omae... omae...! – Heero parecía furioso. Quitó el arma de la cabeza de Duo, sin soltarlo, y apuntó hacia Quatre.

- Sé que estás sufriendo... Puedo sentirlo... Pero no ganarás nada matándonos! – Quatre llevó una de sus manos a su pecho. A Heero le pareció ver un misterioso resplandor amarillo.

"_OMAE O KOROSU!"_

El disparo se oyó en todos los rincones de la mansión. Milagrosamente, Trowa había actuado con mucha rapidez y con un empujón había apartado a su joven compañero de la trayectoria de la bala, la cual impactó en la pared.

Sin embargo, ahora el muchacho rubio gritaba de dolor en el suelo, aunque no tenía ninguna herida...


	4. Chapter 4

**HECHICEROS Y PILOTOS**

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

- Amo Quatre, qué es lo que tiene! – preguntó Rashid sumamente preocupado al ver que no dejaba de gritar.

- Mi pecho... me duele! -

- A un lado. – Orphen se agachó para observar a Quatre, haciendo que Rashid y Majik se apartaran un poco, excepto Trowa, quien ni siquiera se movió de su lado.

Wufei vigilaba a Heero, asomándose por una de las paredes de los dos pasillos que se cruzaban perpendicularmente.

Sin perder tiempo, Orphen desprendió la camisa del pijama de Quatre y puso una mano en su pecho.

- _Rayo de luz regeneradora!_ – Pasaron unos instantes pero el rubio piloto no mostró mejora alguna. – Qué rayos es lo que le sucede? Por qué no se recupera! -

- Dudo mucho que logres curarlo con eso. – le dijo Trowa – Mejor trata de que esta neblina se vaya y que Heero vuelva a la normalidad. -

- De acuerdo, tengo un plan. – Orphen se puso de pie – Pero necesitaré a alguien para que le quite el arma a ese sujeto y podamos rescatar al otro muchacho. -

- Qué tal yo, Maestro? – sonrió Majik – Usted dijo que si necesitaba ayuda... -

- Ah... bueno... En realidad sería mejor alguien que no fuese tan torpe... -

- Maestro! -

- Descuida, Majik. – sonrió el hechicero mientras despeinaba a su aprendiz con una mano – Luego seguiremos con tus lecciones. -

- Yo iré. – dijo Wufei dando un paso adelante – Pero apresúrate. -

- Está bien, sígueme! – Orphen corrió a toda prisa directamente hacia Heero. – _Adelante, escudo de la luz!_ -

Las balas comenzaron a rebotar una tras otra en los anillos luminosos que giraban tras las manos del hechicero. A Wufei se le hacía bastante difícil de entender cómo era posible aquello, pero no se distrajo. Avanzó con rapidez hacia Heero y con su gran agilidad en las artes marciales, le dio una patada haciendo que soltara el arma y a Duo.

Una vez que Heero se quedó inmóvil, Orphen les gritó a Wufei y a Duo para que se apartaran y puso sus manos sobre el frente, apuntando al piloto del Wing Gundam.

"_Adelante, sueño de la redención!"_

El fuerte conjuro arrastró al muchacho por el piso y lo golpeó contra la pared. En unos segundos la bruma se disipó por completo.

- Bravo, Maestro! – Majik se le acercó con una gran sonrisa – Cómo lo hizo? -

- Simplemente utilizando el hechizo adecuado. Todo se vuelve muy sencillo si sabes con exactitud qué hacer, entiendes Majik? -

- Hai Ousho-sama! -

Heero entreabrió los ojos y llevó una mano a su cabeza tratando de recuperarse del golpe.

- Vaya, vaya... – le dijo Duo guiñando un ojo y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie – Ya es la segunda vez que intentas matarme, tendré que tener más cuidado contigo, ne? -

Por la mañana todos comenzaron a levantarse e ir a desayunar, a pesar de las pocas horas que habían pasado del incidente de la noche anterior.

- Hoy regresaremos, Maestro? – preguntó Majik una vez en la mesa – Cleo-chan debe estar preocupada. -

- Sí, está bien, pero ahora déjame disfrutar del único desayuno en paz que tendré en meses... -

- Como digas, Ousho-sama. – el chico le alcanzó luego una tostada – Más mantequilla? -

Duo era quien se veía más somnoliento, pero como siempre había sido el que más hablaba, no pudo con su genio.

- No pude pegar un ojo después de lo de anoche... – dijo – Y ustedes? – Al muchacho no le extrañó que Heero, Wufei, Trowa y Orphen no le respondieran, pero si le parecía sumamente raro que Quatre no haya dicho ni una palabra – Ah, entonces supongo que fui el único que tuvo pesadillas con Heero "El poseído" Yuy, ne? – Nadie se rió – Oye Quatre, y tú ya te sientes mejor? -

- Eh... sí. – respondió él levantando la vista hacia su amigo. – Gracias por preocuparte -

- Mm... yo que tú iría a ver a un doctor. Por la forma en que gritabas parecía ser algo serio... -

- No es necesario... -

Duo notó que su rubio colega trataba de evitar el tema, pero aún así continuó hablándole:

- Podrías decirle a tu hermana Iria que venga alguna vez a visitarte. Ella es doctora, no? – Quatre ya no parecía estar escuchándolo, sin embargo volvió a hablarle, aunque mirando de reojo a Wufei – Ah, pero ahora que lo recuerdo la mayor Sally también es doctora, ne? -

- Yo necesitaría un doctor para que vea mi espalda... – murmuró Majik esperando que Orphen no lo escuchara.

Ya había pasado exactamente un día desde que Orphen y Majik habían llegado a la mansión Winner. Era una tarde soleada y muy calurosa, como la del día anterior.

- Bien, ya nos vamos. – anunció Orphen a los pilotos Gundam – Majik, apresúrate! -

- Enseguida, Maestro! – el muchacho se colocó rápidamente la pesada mochila en su espalda y corrió al lado del hechicero.

- Fue un placer conocerlos y tomar un descanso. – dijo Orphen – Bueno... no sé si fue mucho descanso por lo que pasó anoche... pero no estuvo mal. -

- También fue un gusto. – Quatre le dio la mano y luego saludó a Majik.

- Lo mismo digo. – Duo se acercó también saludando a ambos – Creen que volvamos a vernos? -

- Si mi alumno sigue siendo tan imprudente... – sonrió Orphen mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su aprendiz – Listo, Majik?-

- Sí, Maestro! Sayonara minna-san! -

"_Volver al lugar de siempre"_

Y junto a un fuerte resplandor verde, Majik y Orphen desaparecieron.

Majik entreabrió los ojos y vio aquel conocido bosque que había estado recorriendo en los últimos días junto a su maestro Orphen y Cleo. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero antes de que se moviera escuchó una voz gritándole.

- Quítate de encima, Majik! Me estás aplastando! – dijo Cleo enfadada.

- Sumimasen Cleo-chan! – el chico rubio intentó pararse de nuevo pero tropezó y se cayó.

- Siempre lo mismo, tonto! Eres un desastre! -

- Lo siento mucho! Y... y el Maestro? -

Justo en ese momento, Orphen se acercó caminando tranquilamente – Estás bien, Majik? –

- Regresamos, Maestro! -

- Claro, qué esperabas? -

Cleo se interpuso rápidamente entre ambos más enojada que antes. – En dónde estuvieron ustedes dos? Cómo pudieron dejarme sola en este lugar! –

- Qué no te habías ido a la ciudad! – Orphen también parecía empezar a molestarse.

- Ah... bueno, ja, ja! Es que todo se vuelve muy aburrido sin ti, Orphen, je, je! -

- Mm... lástima que sólo puedo decir lo contrario de ti... – murmuró él.

- Qué dijiste! -

Ambos comenzaron a discutir por enésima vez mientras Majik observaba exasperado:

- Creo que debimos quedarnos más tiempo... -

OWARI

POR: Mitsudani / Julio-Agosto 2002

Gundam Wing © Estudio Sunrise

Sorcerous Stabber Orphen © Sadanobu Akita & Yuya Kusakawa


End file.
